This invention is directed to a device that converts from a wheelchair to a walker for the disabled and more particularly for converting a conventional rectangular base form wheelchair into a generally triangular or trapezium base form walker with a steerable front wheel pair spaced closer together than the rear set of wheels and acting somewhat like a single duel wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,562 by inventors Lillian L. Vingard et al. issued Jul. 26, 1988 teaches a kit for converting a wheel chair into a walker. The kit includes loose parts that can be inadvertently lost or misplaced when the device is in one or the other configuration. A basic rectangular platform with four corner wheels is used for both the wheel chair and walker configurations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,900 and 4,453,729 teach generally conventional rectangular platform wheel chairs with a wheel on each corner of the rectangular.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,110 and 4,307,715 teach walker devices with a triangular base support with a wheel on each point of the triangle.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,731 overcomes many of the deficiencies of the prior art and has proved to be very viable for the purpose intended. The wheelchair/walker of my prior patent teaches that the longitudinal sides come together for transport or storage it would be a great advantage if the wheelchair/walker could be made to be even more compact for transport or storage so as to be easily transported in a compact automobile or stored in a small space. It would also be advantagous to eliminate some structure to reduce weight and economic construction costs and yet serve the purpose for which the device is designed.
The instant invention overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art and further advances the teaching of my above mentioned prior patent with regard to convenience of size for use deployment and the ability to be folded into a small profile for transport or storage size.